


Rafters

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Inspired by Heart Hunter, M/M, Social Anxiety, Theatre, Wordcount: 100-1.000, timeline-wise this takes place post-nadia’s route probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “You know, you can come down from the rafters. I got us seats.”“...I like it up here.”
Relationships: Asra Alnazar/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rafters

**Author's Note:**

> Summary dialogue comes from the Heart Hunter interaction between Muriel and Asra at the theatre and therefore is not mine.

The theatre was bustling with patrons by the time Asra arrived. He was late, but not overtly so; the show hadn’t begun yet, and wouldn’t for some time. It was supposed to be a good one, and Asra was excited to watch it. 

However, he and Muriel were supposed to have met outside the theatre nearly a half-hour prior, and Asra was concerned when he saw no immediate sight of Muriel’s hulking figure looming near the doors. He waved rather distractedly to one of the other patrons when he caught sight of a friendly smile in his direction, but his attention was focused mostly on the fact that Muriel was missing. 

He found a spot near the doors against the wall where he wasn’t in the way of anyone else and closed his eyes, reaching out with his magic and searching for any trace of Muriel. Perhaps he hadn’t arrived yet, or perhaps—

Perhaps he was already inside. 

Asra’s eyes flew open. There, lurking up above the stage, was the heady feeling of Muriel’s magic. It was faint in the crowd, but strong enough to suggest that he had found a way to be alone amongst the strangers. Which  _ meant… _

Asra sighed softly to himself. He’d thought that they were past this. He couldn’t fault Muriel for his fears, but there were still moments that he was surprised by how much they had a hold over his life. 

No matter. Asra pushed aside his growing concern for Muriel’s well-being for a moment and glanced around. It was nearing the time for the show, and people were milling about in and out of the doors. So it was an easy task for Asra to slip inside and up the stairs around the corner to the rafters. 

It was easy, too, to spot Muriel amongst the discarded props and costumes hiding in the rafters. It was easy to spot him most places, granted, given his rather large form, but it was especially easy to catch sight of him here, hunched over with his back to the stairs and a hood over his head.

Asra crept lightly along the wooden floor. The hustle and bustle from beneath them was more than enough to mask his footsteps. He wasn’t trying to sneak up on Muriel, though; he knew Muriel would sense the presence of his magic. 

“You know you can come down from the rafters,” Asra said softly, laying a hand gently down on one of Muriel’s broad shoulders. “I got us seats.”

Muriel huffed softly without moving from his spot, perched as he was at the edge where the railing kept him from falling. He didn’t speak for a long moment, but Asra wasn’t bothered. He was used to waiting for Muriel to collect his thoughts. 

“...I like it up here,” he finally admitted in a low voice. 

And just like that, any resolve that Asra might have had to attempt to cajole Muriel down to their seats dissipated. The fact that Muriel was even  _ here  _ with him, that Asra had been able to persuade him to attend a show, was proof in and of itself that Muriel was working on his fear of the crowds that they were constantly around in most places in Vesuvia. 

By the tone of his voice, Muriel had also just admitted without having to say as much that he had gotten overwhelmed, and Asra would be damned if he was going to fault Muriel for that. 

“Alright,” he said simply. Muriel glanced at him over his shoulder, and Asra offered him a small smile. Hesitantly, Muriel returned it. 

“The show’s about to start,” Muriel said, his cheeks flushing a little as he turned his head back towards the stage. “You should go find your seat.”

As if Asra was going to leave him behind. He rolled his eyes and moved around to Muriel’s side, seating himself with his legs dangling over the side of the rafters. “Found it.”

Muriel looked over at him in surprise. “O-Oh.”

“I want to watch this show  _ with _ you,” Asra said, gently but firmly. “That’s why I invited you. I don’t care where we’re watching it from.”

Slowly, Muriel’s cheeks took on another pink tinge. “Alright,” he mumbled. 

The lights in the theatre dimmed suddenly, and as the show began, Asra reached over and slid his hand into one of Muriel’s. He could feel Muriel startle, but a moment later, Muriel’s fingers closed around his hand.

It was going to be a very good show, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
